


The Worst Time I've Called For Help

by Talking_Walking_Trashbag



Series: The Reynolds Household [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: And implied rape, He is on his way to death, LMAO, M/M, Poor Alex™, and cursing, but actually, i must hate my characters or something, like wtf, not the best but I put my heart in it, read the story plz, there's blood, this story is okay I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talking_Walking_Trashbag/pseuds/Talking_Walking_Trashbag
Summary: All I can really say about this is James Reynolds is a foster father to Alexander, James, Aaron, and Charles. . There is swearing, blood, and implied rape in this





	

You might be questioning,

_Why is a 16-year-old Alexander Hamilton running through the streets barefoot and half naked?_

Well, your gonna need a more in-depth explanation. So let's start at the beginning.

_**7:53 am; 12.04.2016; Reynolds Household; Alexander's Point of View** _

I typed the final word of my essay before pressing save about twenty times. I shut down the laptop and put it in my book bag. I put it in carefully so that my spare shoes don't scratch it in any way. Aaron Burr pokes his head through the crack of the half opened door.

"Seven minutes until we have to leave." He states in a half-whisper. I nod and zip up my book bag. If you needed to know Aaron Burr, Charles "everybody hates you but yourself" Lee, and James Madison are my foster brothers. Of course, James Reynolds let them keep their old last names. I swear the James Reynolds only adopt these kids to-

"Oh my god!" I whisper to myself. 

_Alexander: Mr.Adams, 10 pm 12/04/16_

Right there, on a bright orange post-it note, on my door. 

"What's who-" Jams starts as he walks up to me. He sees the notes and gasps. I could hear the fear in his voice. He holds my hand and drags me away. I feel tears coming and we aren't even at school yet. I look at his face it just says,

_It's fine, you'll be okay._

I nod and move quickly. We have to leave at 8 am because that is when James Reynolds wakes up. We do not want to deal with that mess.

_**2:50 pm;12.04.16; Between Liberty & Justice Street; Alexander's Point of View** _

"...So I just go why not and jump off the cliff!" Hercules explains making wild hand movements. The whole group erupts in laughter. When we finally stop laughing we have big goofy smiles on our faces. "We" consist of John Laurens, Marquis de Lafayette, and Hercules Mulligan. We are walking home from as I hear footstep running after us. I stop and turn back to see who is chasing after us. 

"Alex!" I hear an out of breath Aaron Burr yell for me. I could literally  _hear_ the group roll their eyes. He hands me an envelope and nods. I'm guessing he saw the post-it note since I didn't take it down when I left. He ran back to a girl Theodosia, I think? It was pretty strange, isn't she like 3 years older than him. I guess he is pretty smart, a mind of an 18 year-old at most times-

"What's that?" Lafayette asks as we start to continue to walk.

"Nothing. Just a...bet." I say, cringing at how fake it sounds. 

"Sure, Jan," John replies. We all break out in laughter again. The conversation we were previously having continues.

**_ 7:49; 12.04.2016; Reynolds Household; Alexander's Point of View _ **

I am taking my laptop out my bag. I am crying. I am getting hugged by James and Aaron.

**_ 9:58; 12.04.2016; Jullious Motel; Alexander's Point of View _ **

I am outside a motel room. I am in a dress. I am about to explode in tears. I just knocked on a door to my possible death.

Mr. Adams opens the door. Once his eyes land on me he cracks the creepiest smile I could ever imagine. 

"Hello, Babygirl." He purrs. I want to vomit, scream, run, and punch him all at once. I keep silent and walk in. I look around and assess the situation. 

_He's gonna lock the door so, the window is your only way out_

Almost on cue, he locks the door I place my backpack near the desk under the window. I gasp as he grabs me from behind. He plays with the lace hem on my dress. I feel my dress getting practically ripped from me. I put on the face I only use with my clients.

_Blackout, please. Blackout Please. Blackout, please._

Finally, I black out.

**_??:??; 12.0?.16; Jullious Motel; Alexander's Point of View _ **

I am awake. I am naked. I am covered in cuts, gashes, and hickeys. I am tied up. 

I'm tied up in fabric. Silk, most likely. Thank god. All I do is give a couple of hard tugs and pull my hands down and I'm free. He's not here to tighten them. I stand on top of the desk as quiet as I can and pop open the window. I throw my backpack out the window and get down. I put on my boxers and I'm about to put on my shirt but, Mr. Adams comes out the bathroom.

"Hey!" He calls out. 

_Fuck shit dammit_

I run onto the desk. I climb out the window in a hurry. I jump down and grab my backpack. I hear the door open up. I start sprinting and I think my legs are going to fall off. Blood is running down my arms and legs. I am in immense pain and I'll probably faint until I get any help. When I finally stop, I look around to check if I know where I am. A lot of trees, no cars coming to or from. Which makes sense, it was an ideal place for prostitutes and hookers to be picked up. I sit on a curb and put down my backpack. I unzip it and pull out my phone.

**_ 12:41; 12.05.2016_**

John's house is the closest from here. I passed it while coming here. I open the phone app and call him. I actually start shaking.

_How am I going to explain to him? What if his dad is there? Is he even gonna pick up?-_

"Hello?" A voice asks. It's John's. "J-John I need you to pick me up. I-I'm kinda-" I stop because I don't know how to explain the situation I'm in. I hear a sigh then he responds with, "Just text me the address." He hangs up. I want to talk to him for longer but, I do what was told. After that, I rummage through my book bag. The Adams family was always _rough_. Only the sons would get clients. One of them, Thomas, I think, who was so outraged that his dad would do this, let me sit down and do whatever. He gave me new clothes and stuff. I see him around the school, he normally just talks to James. I finally find the letter I am looking for and put on the shirt I stuffed in there. I open the letter,

_Dear Alex,_

_So James did it. My first client is tomorrow. I hope I come out of this alive_

I could almost hear Aaron's sad chuckle.

_When Reynolds assign me a client he said "I was lucky" I asked him if it was a boy or girl and he just laughed. Please don't talk about this with the others. They'll worry too much. I need your help._

 

I was about to finish but then a car drove up. It was John's, I noticed the license plate.

"Oh my god Alex!" He shouts, getting out the car. He crouches down in front of me. "What happened!" He exclaims before I can explain myself, he picked me up. I was carried bridal style to the back of John Laurens' car. He placed me down on the leather seat and hunched over me to check my bruises. Instinctively, I back away until my back hits car door.

"Don't!" I yell out before I noticed what was happening. John was surprised, to say the least. He reaches in the trunk and takes out a first-aid kit. He takes out rubbing alcohol and some cotton balls. 

"So, are you going to tell me how this happened?" He asks, pressing the cotton ball against the top of the open bottle. Once the ball is wet enough he puts down the bottle and wipes down my leg. A normal person would wince and whine but, I have been through worse. I decide to make things simple.

"James Reynolds is a pimp."

**Author's Note:**

> This is only part one guys! Sorry the ending was really bad. I'm tired af.


End file.
